


Episode 10: System Elect

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [10]
Category: Loki of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, by popular demand! This is America! If Loki wants to rule, all he needs to do is run for office and get elected! Voila! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 10: System Elect

**Author's Note:**

> Loki/Black Widow/Hawkeye
> 
> Rated M for smut, slash m/m, Sweet happy Loki
> 
> comedy/fluff/romance/smut
> 
> This was never supposed to be a series, but it is, and it's my favorite things that I write. No apologies!
> 
> I think Loki intends to one day run for governor...

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three

Episode 10 System Elect

Loki read the message on his phone, then locked the screen and returned the device to his pocket. “The volunteers have finished canvassing all the neighborhoods in the city,” he said. “The endorsement from the Tribune/Dispatch has my numbers up city-wide. We’re going to have to order more campaign signs; they’ve actually used them all up!”  
“That’s great, dear,” Natasha said, coming in to the room from the bath.

“Oh, Nat, how do I look?” Loki asked nervously.

“Loki, don’t worry,” she said to him, going to him and straightening his tie and tucking it under his waistcoat, then buttoning his jacket over the top. “There, you look great.”

Loki stepped back and looked her up and down, in her modest burgundy-colored dress, medium-height heeled pumps, and string of pearls. “It’s a good look for you,” he said, smirking. “Different from what I’m used to, but appropriate for this occasion.”

“How are we doing?” Clint said, also coming in from the bath.

“Oh, let me look at you, love,” Loki said, motioning to Clint to do a spin, which Clint did.

“Very handsome,” Natasha said, having stepped up next to Loki. Clint was also dressed in a three- piece suit; his was grey, whereas Loki’s was black.

“So, are we all ready?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” said Loki nervously. “Oh, remind me again why I’m doing this?” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Loki,” Natasha said soothingly, running her fingers from his shoulder down his arm, taking his hand in hers. “You’re going to be the best city councilman this city has ever had.”

“Let’s get the kids, and then we need to go, now,” Clint said, turning and heading for the nursery.

The three of them went to the nursery and picked up the two babies, then they buckled them into their car seats in the minivan, before driving to the city town square. Clint drove, with Loki riding shotgun and Natasha sitting in the back with the kids. Parking the car, Natasha and Clint each carried a baby, and Loki led the way to the platform where his press conference was being held.

They were met by Tryon, Loki’s campaign manager. “Here’s where family sits,” he said, indicating a couple of chairs in the front row.

“Great, thanks,” Clint said, taking a seat, and Nat sat next to him.

“Five minutes, Mr. Barton,” Tryon said to Loki.

“Thanks, Tryon,” Loki said, smiling nervously. He mounted the podium, nervous at first, but as soon as he started to speak, his confidence returned.

“Hello, I’m Loki Barton, and I am burdened with glorious purpose!” He paused for the wave of uneasy laughter to die down, then spoke again. ”Thank you, thank you. No, really, I’m running for City Council because I believe that I have a lot to bring to this city. I have a lot of experience in city government in my own country, but I’m living here now. I have recently gone through the naturalization process, and I am proud to be an American.” Once again he paused for a round of applause, this time it was genuine.

“My family have lived in this city for six years. We’ve bought a house and put down roots. We are a typical American family, albeit somewhat unconventional. Before I introduce them, I want to ask: what is a typical American family? Is it the husband and wife with two children? Is it the single woman raising two teenagers? Is it the grandparents who are raising their orphaned grandchildren? Is it the single dad and his three daughters?” At each question, there was around of nods.

“So, at this time, I would like to introduce my family. My wife, Natasha.” Natasha, holding Phil, stood to face the crowd, inclining her head graciously, raising her free hand and waving. The audience applauded, then when it wound down, Loki continued. “And my husband, Clint.” Clint, stood, Frigga in one arm, waving the way Natasha had, and a titter ran through the crowd. “Yes,” Loki said, raising both hands, palms out, and the crowd quieted. “I have two spouses, and our marriage is legal and binding in my country. I have the paperwork, if anyone would like to see it. We have two beautiful children, and one on the way.” Loki heard both Natasha’s and Clint’s gasps, and smirked slightly; he’d have to explain that to them later. “I have always been perfectly faithful to them, unlike my predecessor.”

That spurred a huge round of applause. Loki was running for a seat on the council that was vacant due to the resignation of the previous council president, who had stepped down after his many, many affairs, with all of his wife’s best friends, had mysteriously been exposed.

“I don’t expect you to vote for me just because I’m asking you to. I’m telling you to do the research, check out my record, get to know me and my spouses. My main campaign points are, how to help the homeless, and conservation and sustainability. It’s worthwhile noting that I’ve been endorsed by the Dispatch/Tribune, Channel 6, and Channel 8. Now, I’d like to open the forum for questions.”

“Mr. Barton, what do you have to say about New Mexico and New York?”

Loki felt himself blushing. “I’ve already apologized for those events, and I’ve done my time, but once again, I can only say that I bitterly regret my actions in regards to those incidents. The first was ill-conceived, and I have made a full restitution. The second incident — well, I was ill, and my doctors will attest to that. I’ve done time, and undergone therapy, and I can assure you, such things will never happen again. Now, I wish only to serve, if you will do me the honor of allowing me the opportunity to do so.”

The rest of the questions were easy, after having answered the first, difficult one, and the press conference wound up on a positive note.

“The babies are exhausted,” Clint said quietly, coming into the room from the nursery. “I’m pretty sure they’re out for the count.”

“That would be good,” Loki said sensuously, cupping Clint’s face in his hand and pulling him close for a kiss.

“What did you mean about us expecting a third child?” Natasha asked, looking lovingly at Loki.

“Only, that you’re carrying Clint’s child, a son for us,” he said quietly, nuzzling behind her ear.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” she said, awed. “Um, thank you, Loki, love. It’s so uncanny, the way you can know that. I guess I’m ready…”

Natasha loosened both men’s ties, and grasping the ends of both, she turned and led them both to their bedroom. “You boys up for a little role play?” she asked provocatively, one brow raised.

“I only wish to serve,” Loki said, smirking. “What would you like?”

“Hmmm,” Natasha pretended to think. “How about two devoted sex slaves whose only wish is to wait on my pleasure?”

“How is that different from everyday life?” Clint said, chuckling.

“Silence, slave,” Natasha said quietly. “I don’t want to have to gag you. I like your mouth free.” She went on tiptoe to kiss him, biting gently on his lower lip. “Loki, clothes.”

Loki made a by-now familiar gesture and they were all naked. Natasha lay back on the bed, spreading her legs. “I want you both to pleasure me,” she said. “Come here.”

Both men crouched between her thighs, their heads close together. Loki nuzzled Clint’s ear, and Clint turned his head and kissed him, their tongues tangling. When the kiss broke, they were both panting.

“Enough, slaves,” Natasha said. “I’m waiting.”

Clint ran his tongue up the inside of one thigh, while Loki did the same thing on the other side, and they met in the middle. They teased her, taking turns licking all around her entrance, both avoiding where she most wanted them.

“Boys,” she said warningly. By unspoken agreement, Clint stuck his tongue as deep as he could into her cunt, while Loki sucked her clit into his mouth. Nat grabbed a fist full of hair from each man, holding them to her.

“Fingers,” she moaned, and Clint pulled his mouth away, inserting two fingers and finding her g-spot.

“I’m going to come,” Natasha gasped. Her body went rigid and her thighs clamped together around their heads as she came around Clint’s fingers and Loki’s mouth. Both men did what they could to stretch out her orgasm, and when she came down, she sat up, and gestured to them. “Stand up at the end of the bed.”

Both men moved to stand, side by side at the end of the bed. Natasha moved so that she was sitting on the end of the bed, with both men standing in front of her, their erect cocks just about face level. “Mmmm, what have we here?” she said playfully, taking a cock in each hand, stroking gently. ”Should I suck these?” she murmured, licking first Loki, then Clint, root to tip, kissing the heads.

“Yes, ma’am, please,” the men said in unison, both groaning a little.

“Good boys,” Natasha said, sucking Loki first, just the head, swirling her tongue around before deep-throating him, humming softly. Loki felt the vibrations and bucked his hips involuntarily, fisting his outside hand in her hair. She pleasured him for a while before moving to Clint, going through the exact same motions, and Clint also fisted his outside hand in her hair. She pulled off of him, and spent the next few minutes going back and forth between them, until they were both moaning, breath short, bucking their hips, fucking her mouth. Finally, she pulled back, taking one in each hand, stroking slowly.

“Loki, on your back on the bed, love,” she said quietly, standing up, and he moved to comply. Natasha straddled him, taking his cock in her hand and lining him up with her opening. Slowly she sank down on him until he was fully sheathed, and she sighed deeply. “Damn, you feel good, councilman,” she said, looking into his eyes, and he managed a grin.

“I need to move,” he said pleadingly, after a few moments.

“Not yet,” she murmured, looking over her shoulder at Clint, who still stood obediently at the foot of the bed. “Come here, sugar,” she said coyly. “Behind me. I want you both in my pussy tonight.”

Kneeling behind her, straddling Loki’s legs, Clint felt around where Loki’s cock entered Natasha’s cunt, stretching her with a couple of fingers, sliding in next to Loki, pausing so that all three of them could become accustomed to the fullness.

“Move,” Natasha whimpered, and both men started thrusting in tandem, sliding against each other, feeling Natasha’s walls flexing around them both.

“God, this feels great,” Clint groaned, grasping her hips gently, trying not to bruise her, his movements growing faster as he got closer to his climax. Loki was thrusting up, his rhythm stuttering as he also got closer. He had enough control left to slip a hand between his body and Natasha’s, finding her clit with his thumb.

“I don’t mean to give you orders, ma’am,” he gasped out between thrusts, “but Clint is coming soon, and I won’t be far behind him. You need to come, ma’am.” And he grunted in time with his thrusts.

“I’m close,” she moaned. “Make me come, you guys. Both of you, hold off yourselves until you do.”

Both men struggled to maintain control, fighting to keep some sort of rhythm. Loki rubbed Natasha’s clit frantically. “Ma’am,” he breathed. “Please, ma’am…”

“Oh, yessss…” Natasha said, and her walls tightened with her orgasm. “Come now, both of you,” she ordered, and on cue, both men thrust into her, pumping her full of their seed as they reached their climaxes simultaneously. Natasha buried her face in the crook of Loki’s neck, and Clint collapsed over her back, resting his face on the other side of Loki’s neck. They remained that way for a few minutes, until all three of them stopped panting and were breathing more or less normally. They eventually settled into their usual post-coital position: Natasha in the middle, with Loki on her right and Clint on her left, her arms around them and their heads pillowed on her chest. Sleep came easily to all three.

On the day of the election, Loki and his opponent were pretty much equal in the polls. Loki, Clint, and Natasha voted early (which Loki’s press chairman gladly televised) and then traveled to the campaign headquarters. Loki paced, his nerves showing, until the polls closed and the news programs began broadcasting the returns. They watched with bated breath as Loki’s numbers gradually increased, taking him from nine points behind, to seven, to five, to three, to even, and then, cheering, as he began to edge ahead. When the news stations called the election in favor of Loki, he wept silently, and Natasha and Clint grabbed him up in a three-way hug. Instantly, the journalists that were covering his camp were lining up in front of the podium they’d set up, and Loki moved to his position behind the microphone, with Natasha on his right and Clint on his left, the three of them holding hands.

“On behalf of all of my volunteers and staff,” Loki began, “I would like to thank everyone for voting for me. Thank you all for the trust you’ve all placed in me. I will do everything I can to serve the people of this city to my utmost, to be worthy of the confidence you’ve shown in me. Thank you so much.”

“Councilman Barton, Councilman Barton, over here, this way,” Loki, Natasha, and Clint all looked towards the photographer, as the first photo of Councilman Loki Barton was recorded for posterity.


End file.
